


Sealed In Wax

by Sashataakheru



Series: Lord Greg Villain AU [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: seasonofkink, Devotion, Erotic Poetry, Fire, Ice, Kissing, M/M, Magic AU, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rituals, Sensation Play, Service Kink, Temperature Play, Touch, Wax Play, apotheosis, kinky poetry, lust for magical power, ropes, tied up, villain AU, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Lord Greg only needs one last ritual to bring him the magical power he needs to put his final plans into action.





	Sealed In Wax

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'sensation play' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> If Alex is going to make explicit wax play references on the Horne Section podcast, this is what it’s gonna do to my brain. XD

_ …drip…_  
  
_…drip…_  
  
the flame  
  
_…drip…_  
  
heat gathers quickly upon  
bare skin  
wax dropping, spotting, spitting, stinging  
  
_…drip…_  
  
arms bound can’t move  
eyes cast into darkness  
alex watches flames grow, tending candles all around, heat flows  
hot breath  
touching skin, touching Him, hands so careful as he drips on Him  
perfume now, frankincense, sacred oils, holiness,  
sanctified now, hands gently caress, oil and wax  
  
_…drip…_  
  
he watches now his master’s face, strokes Him with a gentle pace, building slowly, heat surrounds  
those spots of wax  
that seal His skin, that seal in Him, marking patterns, marking Him, marking all that alex loves so  
seal His power eternally  
within His skin the wax sinks in, little spots so soft enflamed  
dancing, dancing, pooling sweetly, burning fiercely, alex gently, candle held  
in his hand, he traces softly, watching how his master breathes, takes the pain, takes everything, knowing what the prize will be  
for Him  
alex takes His master’s hand, starts dripping wax, to trace the sign, He gasps so softly  
expression soaring, wanting, needing, each precious drop sealed with one soft kiss  
whispering, chanting, making magic from hot wax dripping  
endlessly from candles tended, alex watching  
watching as the power builds, the heat now grows, His skin’s so hot, alex persists, spends a moment, gives gentle touch with ice now to cool His mind  
His skin, His very being, gently tasting His  
cold trails of water, blowing softly on wet skin, making Him shiver, making Him keen, following with wax dripping to bring on the heat now that’s more than skin deep  
  
_…drip…_  
  
alex is careful, he follows His commands, marking the patterns with wax dripping down, watching them now begin to glow  
the magic’s alive, alex continues to chant, sealing each of the signs with a kiss, then  
whispering words, his master does shiver as the breath hits His skin, alex’s breath hot and keen, lips teasing Him with kisses of longing  
wanting Him, needing Him,  
serving Him as requested, making sure his master gets what He wants, feels the pleasure building in Him, takes an ice cube in his mouth, then goes down on Him, ice melting quickly, heat quickly melting  
alex licks Him so slowly, his delicate touch making Him shiver, making Him harder in alex’s sweet mouth  
and then he moves away, takes a candle in hand, now to carefully drip now onto His hot skin, sealing up His power  
  
_…drip, drip, drip, drip…_  
  
heat swirls around, building inside Him, each drip of wax giving Him power, alex is chanting words of enchantment, as He lies on the altar, inside this great temple, seeking the magic that will make Him immortal, live on forever  
feeling the way alex anoints Him with holy oil, dressing His skin  
how it hums under His skin, makes Him feel hot, powerful, regenerated, young, as each wax drip brings Him closer to the power He seeks, filling Him with magic that fills His whole body, makes His skin tingle, pools in His fingers  
with a lust for power as real as it gets  
all this power surging, surging inside Him, as alex tends to the rituals prescribed for Him  
His body yearning, desiring so much, the feel of this power, the change in His mind, as alex touches Him, making signs  
filled with such power, such heat, that radiates, waiting for the moment where they will be joined, where alex will finally fill Him with power, at last enabled to make good His plans, to become the King He is destined to be ruling over the land  
  
_…drip, drip…_  
  
but all that now simply fills up His mind is the sensation, the drips, the hot little spots, the wax falling softly onto His skin, bringing Him all the power He’s been dreaming so long for  
each one a spot of fire that burns, cools quickly, in His mind there are flames  
as the signs near completion, alex finishing his work, tracing the sigils that bring up the power, summoning the source of this ancient magic, rising, rising from the depths of the earth  
alex chants louder now, as the candles drip their magic onto Him  
onto His skin, completing magic contained in this blessed wax, alex so carefully watches it sink deeply into His body, glowing, so hot to the touch, His desire is growing, alex tends to that too, bringing Him ever closer to release when the power will fill Him and make Him a King  
tendrils of power begin to bind to Him  
a god amongst men, that’s what He’ll be, a giant crushing them under His feet, seeking power and glory, and the crown rightfully His, so close to taking it, so close to the throne, so close to His final goal  
as this searing power surrounds Him  
alex focuses now on His pleasure, His might, His majesty, to finish the magic, empowering Him now, drawing raw power through Him, through His hot skin, as he begins to trace the final circles on Him  
alex anoints Him with oils so sweet, frankincense blessing Him, his hands gently stroking, bringing Him closer to the power He seeks, as pleasure pools between His legs  
alex whispers the spells right against His skin, and a surge of energy fills Him, begins, He can feel the urge, feel the climax coming, it’s surging right through Him, His body’s on fire, in all the best ways, He feels His strength growing, feeling how it’s changing Him now, drunk on magic, cock swelling with His power  
building, building, He’s so close to release now  
the drips keep on coming, His skin is on fire, alex is singing now, His bonds feel so strong, everything alex does feels so good, his voice whispering gently upon His skin, then ice to cool Him, he’s not ready yet, He has to hang on while the spells are completed, as alex summons forth the power from the earth  
and yet all He feels is all those little spots, all the wax dripping still, each one felt with acuity, sealed with a kiss, sinking deep into His hot skin  
each one now a drop of His power, melted in flames that He summons from His powerful hands, the magic consuming Him completely within  
  
_…drip…_  
  
warm oil now gently massaged into His skin, alex so softly working on Him, dressing Him, preparing Him, to take on this power, to make sure His body is sacred and whole, holy and pure, blessed, anointed, a body worthy to become a King, a god amongst men  
alex is chanting, his breath soft and warm, his hands are touching Him everywhere, relaxing him now, making Him ready  
tendrils of power now thread their way into His body and mind, changing Him, filling Him, pulling Him down with them, power rising now through the earth to fill Him completely, apotheosis begins, surging now, the power fills Him with desire, with heat, with lust, with all of its pleasure, bringing Him closer and closer to release, to the climax of rituals started a moon ago  
magic takes time, He is a patient man, alex takes hold and begins the final climb  
slicked up, anointed, nostrils filled with incense and fire, hearing nothing but chanting as alex makes Him grow strong, grow hard, with his hands, drawing out all His desire, with wax still dripping to seal in the power summoned from below, from the ground  
the wax stings much hotter, burns bright on His skin, but it’s filled with such magics that it makes Him feel giddy and drunk  
He can feel it, it’s so close, He’s so close to the edge, to the power He’s been seeking, to the end of this cycle, to the climax alex is slowly drawing out of Him, a sacrifice of His seed, one life for one life, and all the while, the wax drips on, alex is chanting, his hands stroking so slowly, thumbing the head, He can feel desire surging now  
  
_…drip, drip, drip, drip…_  
  
surging like fire, like flames on a pyre, consuming Him, filling Him, red eyes now glowing, He can feel Himself changing, no longer a mortal, but something far greater, His body goes blurry, all focused now on alex’s hands, wringing all desire now out of His mind, of His body, His might, taking hold of His power, finishing the spells, hanging on until the end, until the climax is reached, He’s reborn  
He can feel the bonds straining, He wants to break free, the fire is burning deep inside Him, connected to everything, His spirit now soars, filling the temple with His majestic power, body now trembling, trembling  
shaking with need, shaking with desire, alex still stroking Him, whispering still, dripping the wax to finalise the spells, and there is a moment where the whole world freezes oh so still  
a breath, inhaled, held in wanton anticipation, a moment of silence, such stillness, the eye of the storm  
before it breaks and the storm floods through Him, alex chants the final words, seals it all now with wax, and He is now filled with more than He can comprehend, His world is now changing, His body is aflame, and most of all, pleasure soars through His body, an orgasm so hard that it hurts as it brings Him  
such pleasure unknown, He simply lets go, flames take over, He changes His form, power consumes Him in the light of the full moon  
alex is there, calming his master, sealing the spells so no one can take from Him the magic he’s summoned, and the magic that’s changed Him from mortal to god, and He reaches for alex, breaking His bonds, unbound now by mortal things, pulling alex into a hot kiss, alex feeling the warmth from his master’s new power, his skin tingling delicately from His touch, in awe of His power and devoted to serve, whispering praise to Him  
  
_…drip, drip, drip, drip…_  
  
transforming Him slowly, one drop at a time, into a god, let the magic now live.


End file.
